As a radiant heating device for a vehicle, ones disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below are known.
A radiant heating device 100 disclosed in the Patent Document 1 includes, as shown in FIG. 14, a radiant heater 102 disposed on a back face of a seatback 101, and a reflector 103 disposed so as to surrounding the radiant heater 102. Radiant heat from the radiant heater 102 is radiated to lower legs a of a rear-seat passenger A directly and after reflected by the reflector 103.
A radiant heating device 110 disclosed in the Patent Document 2 includes, as shown in FIG. 15, a pair of radiant heaters 112 disposed below an instrument panel 111 and on left and right sides of a driver's seat, and reflectors 113 each disposed so as to surround a half of each circumference of the radiant heaters 112. Radiant heat from the radiant heaters 112 is radiated to a driver's foot space b directly and after reflected by the reflectors 113.
A radiant heating device is utilizes as a supplemental heating unit of a blower-type air-conditioner. In an air-conditioner, air outside a passenger compartment (outside air) or air inside a passenger compartment (inside air) is introduced into the air-conditioner, and then supplied to the passenger compartment after conditioned to be desired-temperature conditioned air in an air-conditioning unit.